


How Easy is Redemption?

by Cornholio4



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Oneshot, Oneshot drabble, Post canon, She-Ra season 5 spoilers, also on FanFiction, also on fimfiction, best friend squad - Freeform, catradora, mlp season 9 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After the events of Season 5 of She Ra, the Best Friend Squad goes across the unvierse and comes across Equestria. There they end up seeing how forgiving they are of Villains just like they are.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	How Easy is Redemption?

A month had since the defeat of Horde Prime and the total dissolution of the Horde on a universal scale, the now quartet known as the Best Friend Squad consisting of Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer had set off in the ship to explore the universe and help it adapt to a post Horde era. Adora and Catra were now together along with Bow and Glimmer, they said their goodbyes to their friends and family on Etheria for the time being promising they will be back soon. They were going with Wrong Hordak so he can help with any ship problems (though Entrapta assured them that they shouldn't be facing any major problems) and to help with possible remaining Horde remnants.

However their friends mostly Scorpia, Entrapta and the Horde cadets gave them a dire warning- Catra and Adora had better not get married out there because they want to be there when it happens. Seriously, they had just got together. However they still remember Lonnie's response:

" _Wrong on all accounts, you two had been together for years and you two just didn't know it._ "

Kyle and Rogelio pretty much nodded at once and Frosta even said that she saw how they danced together at the Princess Prom despite the bad between them at the moment.

They set off on their ship and Bow had suggested the name Fireball XL5 for the ship since it sounded awesome and there were no disagreements to the contrary. So with Captain Adora of the Fireball XL5 they set out to space and during their travels, they had managed to reach a section of space that the Horde hadn't touched yet.

They explored a world without magic and not so advanced technology compared to others called Earth, people looked at them and thought they were something called cosplayers? Not much happened there and they were on their way. However they had found a memorial statue for a lost astronaut called Marlena Glenn who disappeared with her spaceship decades ago.

Adora could not help but look at the statue and wonder if this woman means something to her?

Anyway they were now on their way with Adora trying to pilot the ship, Catra on her lap making concentration hard with Melog egging her on, Wrong Hordak was cooking something for them and Bow and Glimmer were looking out the window.

"You ever noticed that Frosta seems to have taken a whole 180 when she joined the Rebellion?" Bow asked with everyone looking her way. "I mean back at the Princess Prom she was unusually serious, formal and business like for a little kid and when she joined up with us then she had become a super excitable little sister eager to impress Glimmer. I mean it might just be because she wanted to take her family's tradition seriously but it was something that stood out to me and I don't think we ever really brought it up." Bow commented and they could all see that he had a point.

Adora then saw something on the navigation map and said "we have another planet and get this, it's practically overflowing with Magic. I bet even if Horde Prime with his armada got this far in his conquest then he would have scampered away from it." Adora told them with them interested in seeing what magic this planet had.

* * *

They didn't know what they were expecting but this was nowhere close to whatever they had in mind...

A brightly coloured world like Etheria except with the technology they had nowhere near as advanced as even that Earth planet, the land they landed on was apparently called Equestria and the inhabitants were talking ponies.

Catra wished this was all just one big illusion like on Krystis the planet where they had found Melog. Their ruler a purple pony with a horn and wings were eager to greet them asking about their ship as well as where they came from (apparently she had gone to Earth before herself but they didn't look like the Earthlings that they had saw). She took them to the meeting room of the castle and introduced herself was Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Wow, looks like I will have to come up with a new nickname for you because Sparkles suits her better." Catra snarked to Glimmer with the other Etherians now taking Catra's nickname in stride. "So Princess Sparkles, we understand that your world has Magic. What kinds of magic do you have here?" Catra asked looking up at Twilight as she sat down on her throne with the other groaning at how nonchant she was speaking.

Adora was now wishing her girlfriend was giving the same attitude that she used to greet Frosta when she and Scorpia turned up at the Princess Prom.

"Well we have all kinds of magic here but the most powerful and greatest Magic that we have is of course the Magic of Friendship." Twilight replied with them staring in silence wondering if she was actually being serious.

Then suddenly Bow got a grin as he then enveloped them into a forced group hug and shouted "well if you can teach us how to use this then I am sure all 4 of us can supercharge it for we are the Best Friends Squad!" Catra sighed as Adora and Glimmer took it in stride while Bow started his Best Friends Squad song. Twilight chuckled at the sight before Bow was done.

Then came in Wrong Hordak carrying a hot pot with Guards coming after him, "Brothers, I am sorry for going off but your food was ready and I had to come and find you!" Wrong Hordak smiled as he gave them the pot and gave his weird winking motion. Twilight motioned for the Guards to let them be.

"Wow, your guards failed to stop Wrong Hordak while he was just carrying a pot, some top notch guard you had here. I bet I would have had no trouble conquering this place if I was still in the Horde." Catra snarked with her friends giving her a glare. Twilight raised and eyebrow and Catra decided to do the introduction "so Princess Glimmer, this is Wrong Hordak. He was one of the hive mind clones who were near mindless soldiers of this bad guy called Horde Prime but he got free and this group pretty much tricked him into working with us when he was disconnected from the hive mind but i think he is much happier being a good guy now. We call him Wrong Hordak because another one was leading the Horde on this planet. Wrong Hordak this is Princess Sparkles, our host for this planet."

Twilight waved to Wrong Hordak and he did the same with his winking motion, "Reminds me of my friend Thorax. He was among these creatures called Changelings who started out as evil but rebelled to make friends and is now their King." Twilight said smiling with them blinking in shock and Wrong Hordak did the same wanting to do the same as his 'brothers'. "So what is this Horde you speak of and did you say you were a part of this Horde, Catra?" Twilight asked with Catra looking uneasy.

"We both were, we were raised as orphans to be trained as cadets for the Horde Armada as they took over our planet as Etheria. We were grew up on propaganda that we were saving the planet from evil Princesses when they were the ones saving our world. I rebelled and so did Catra... eventually..." Adora explained uneasily with Catra looking down sadly. "They were war and long story short though it is back where it belongs, our world was stuck in a dimension for a long while. Hordak came disconnected from the hive mind while Horde Prime was taking over the universe though he got sent to our world and created a force of the Horde there. The Horde and Horde Prime is all gone now..." Adora finished with Twilight taking it all in.

"Yeah Princess, you might not want me in your kingdom as I did a lot of bad things, pretty much alienated everyone who I considered my friend and hurt the one I cared about the most to try and get her out of my life and to prove myself... Was even willing to destroy our world just to spite her..." Catra admitted looking down as Melog snuggled against her leg with Adora taking her chin to face her as she smiled and Catra returned it. They both hugged as Bow and Glimmer gave an 'aw' sound.

"Don't worry Catra as I am willing to give out second chances to those repentant, my friend Starlight caused a lot of trouble even willing to use time travel to destroy my friendships when we stopped her village forcing people to become equal..." Twilight said but stopped as the Best Friend Squad, Melog and Wrong Hordak looked at her incredulously at what she just said. "Well she had a good reason as she lost her friend when she was a filly because he had a Cutie Mark and moved away, so it led to her hating them and..." Twilight stopped when their faces became even more incredulous.

"Okay how about this, Catra you remind me of another friend I had called Tempest Shadow. She had joined up with tyrant called the Storm King who had taken over the lands south of Equestria but I helped her rediscover the Magic of Friendship after she was betrayed. She was put on a dark path when her horn got broken and her magic became unstable..." Twilight said but the incredulous looks continued on.

"That reasoning sounds kind of lame and I know that I am the last person who should be saying this as I was a pretty shallow petty person myself and everything before I finally changed myself but what other friends do you have Princess who used to be enemies?" Catra asked folding her arms with the others deciding that they wanted to know as well.

"Well there was Trixie who was a bit of a jerk and I forgave her after she was corrupted by the Alicorn Amulet even if I was an idiot the next time that we met and needed to forgive her again. There was this kelpie called Cassie who almost flooded my home but she was doing it to help her friends and we all have done something silly for a friend... Right..." Twilight asked her voice going down as the looks kept on coming. "There was Sunset Shimmer who stole my crown and became a Demon but I showed her there was another way... Plus there was the dangerous powerful Embodiment of Chaos himself Discord, we gave him a chance and he decided that he liked being a good guy and having friends. Of course he was led astray and joined up with the next big villain Tirek but he learned his lesson after he was betrayed so we gave him another chance... Then he set dangerous villains free as a final test to prove myself but it went out of control with him underestimating them and had his powers stolen but we fixed it in the end and gave him a 3rd chance..." Twilight said with Wrong Hordak speaking up.

"Pardon me brothers, I hate to interrupt this story but I am becoming worried that the food that I cooked might become cold soon. I would be more than happy to reheat it for you brothers but just letting you know." Wrong Hordak said and Twilight showed them to the dining hall so they could dish the food out and tuck in.

After a few minutes Bow spoke up saying "anyway it sounds like Equestrians are pretty forgiving to villains, maybe a little too much..." Twilight looked down but Catra spoke up.

"Oh come on guys, it's not as if you are any better. I am the living example here and Netossa even pointed out that at that moment the only one she can count on to fight is her own wife with her being mind controlled." Catra spoke up adding the mind control bit to clarify it to Twilight. "Plus there was Shadow Weaver who looked over us and the other kids in the Horde, saw me as a disappointment and Adora as her daughter... Never stopped acting like a villain and was willing to sacrifice Adora's life and not her own... The only good thing she did was sacrifice herself so I could get to Adora and told me she was proud of me there... the only time she said something nice about me that she might have actually been sincere..." Catra said looking down for Adora to put her hand on Catra's shoulder.

"Plus there were Scorpia, Entrapta, the other Horde kids when they left the Horde because they had enough of Catra running things, plus how she was acting and Entrapta was tricked by Catra to join in the first place..." Glimmer said only to gave an apologetic look to Catra who shrugged. "Plus I was ready to turn the entire planet into a weapon to destroy the Horde in revenge for my mother's death. Bow let me have it but all is forgiven now." Glimmer said sharing a smile with Bow.

"Plus everyone seems to be fine with Hordak running around free on Etheria now despite the fact that he was the one leading the Horde for the longest time on the planet." Adora pointed out as the Best Friend Squad started laughing.

"Looks like you all are a forgiving bunch yourselves." Twilight giggled.

"Are you kidding, you should see Scorpia... She put up with so much from me until I finally crossed a line with her and yet when I was giving my apology to her... She didn't even let me finish before embracing me..." Catra said with a sad smile with Melog nudging her leg and Adora going to Catra with a big hug.

"So is there anyone that we wouldn't be able to forgive or try to redeem? If you can forgive someone like me who almost destroyed the planet in a temper tantrum then who is truly irredeemable? What would it take for us to give the ultimate punishment towards?" Catra asked with them shrugging.

"Pardon me Princess who has graciously allowed played host to my Brothers and myself but while i was trying to find my brothers around your castle, outside I found your statues. They seemed to be incredibly lifelike especially with their faces of terror and I wanted to ask what they were. Especially since one seemed to a young child." Wrong Hordak spoke up with the Best Friend Squad looking towards Twilight and she nervously looked down to her food.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally loved the show and the final season as a Catradora fan since the first trailer. I understand completely if they have problems with the show and the pairing due to how unhealthy it might be, if they decided they didn't like Catra or the fact that they are close to be adoptive sisters even if I don't see it like that but you are free to do so and not like the pairing because of it (just find it funny that I don't think anyone brings it up in the MCU that Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight keeping their marriage in the comics despite the fact that Thanos's forcibly adopted Children address eachother as siblings). If you think the relationship is problematic then I understand. I also apologise to anyone who had to deal with toxic Catradora fans making the rest of us look bad. On behalf of myself and the non toxic Catradora fans I am sorry.


End file.
